objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Before BFDI/Epilogue
This is the epilogue of the Before BFDI series, which is a fanfiction created on December 13, 2014 by Yterbium. It took place throughout the month preceding BFDI, this page consisting of the days after BFDI premiered in the human world, which is 1 January 2010 (2008). It is also the last page of the Before BFDI series. The format of this episode will be a lot more different than the script form of past pages. 'January 1, 2010' "Cue Smaller Cup Equals Less Plastic," I heard old Buoy say. He returned to directing after leaving for another temporary project, Inanimate Insanity. The live electric band started to play their weird song, where the stage was illuminated by several bottles of water. Ah, how wonderful could it be to get back to the real world. Pencil, get an 'old o' yerself, the show's about to be done now, I reassured myself. Yes, I still thought in my old accent, even after the BFDI producers had me speak in American for two years. I hated it. I hated how I could barely speak to the greatest man ever, on camera, only to scold him a few minutes ago.XXV 0702 I hated the so-far feeling when we couldn't be partners. I hated how when the humans sent their vessels to choose who could be on the show, my father was chosen yet only Firey and Tennis Ball were allowed'XII 0659' to interact with him. I hated saying it was wonderful right after Pen was eliminated, replacing Match with Ice Cube in my alliance, developing a personality that I'm not even sure is who I am anymore. But worst of all, I hated how we were supposed to act in character for two entire years. I can't even remember who I was before BFDI started, if I had a happy relationship with everyone. "It won't be all that bad!" Match, my best friend (I think) told me. Oops. I was thinking aloud again. "Just look at the positives!" "And that would be ..." "I'' didn't ban you from restarting your relationship with my cousin!" "Pen's your brother." "Really?" "What's the point about that, when you have one supporter against three homewreckers and thirteen gossipy rubbernecks?" I remembered the TLC that I have been so gratefully sent to in our nineteenth month. Neither Blocky, Eraser nor Snowball would let Pen even catch a look at me, saying that love between two contestants would ruin the game, and I was forbidden to see his cyclopean displays of resistance just to get to his girl. (Oh, my heart!) "I don't know, but look at, like, everyone else who's been watching!" Match pointed at the screen with the giant block of text, which showed jacknjellify's thousands of subscribers. "Everyone who has no idea what goes on between us! It must be wonderful being a human, watching all the crazy objects until realising the meanest ones have got the least fortunate lives." "If there's anything I learned from grade 11 biology, when a male human falls in love with a fe— "Places, people. Clear the set," Buoy said. I no longer heard a German accent in him. I no longer could distinguish other countries. As the band, Andrew Wang or something, played their last high C, those last few seconds went like crazy. "Cue ''Holiday Dream." I never realised it before, but I realised how quick the set designers were. They took away the large plastic sun, and replaced it with the familiar glitter of the stars. A faint glow surrounded us, when we both realised we were in the exact same positions we were two years ago. Words flashed in my eyes. "Hey, Match! Wouldn't it be weird if the very first and very last spoken words of BFDI were the same?" More wordplay. Earlier in the episode some other wordologies were repeated by our boyfriends, Eraser and Pen. Actually, it was Pen and Eraser — as Match has sort of had a thing for ... yeah. "Yeah!" Match shouted as optimistically as she could. I couldn't understand what made her so happy in contrast to the false smile encompassing the middle of my body, stretching from Bioko to Mombasa. "And that's a wrap," the speaker box said, walking out of the camera room. I was so confused and angry; I thought he and his crew returned to his planet unless this was one of those cinematic effects that advanced plot. The other thirteen of us (Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Golf Ball, Ice Cube, Needle, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, Teardrop and Tennis Ball) went out and stared at the Announcer in confusion. "What do you mean, that's a wrap?" asked my boy. "Done, Pen. BFDI is over," Announcer said. Sighs of relief swept across the room and the camera rooms, who knows how they could stay awake for two years. Match was the first to speak. "Well, I'm leaving." "I guess I'll go out, too," I said. We looked around, but found a door in the middle of nowhere. We opened it, and there were people cheering us on with applause. At first I thought they were humans in disguise, but eventually I caught on with everyone and they were the objects we all knew and loved. In the front was a stick-looking figure and a slightly shorter boy who looked like Needle ... my family. The experience for Match was equally amazing: she was surprised to see a purple version of herself next to something that looked like a mechanical pencil. "'Ow'd this 'appen?" My voice ... it was back! Not only that, but I could remember everything that happened before 2008. I remember being so happy that I fainted on the ground. "Penélope?""Pencil?" (Pt.) my mother said. "Aye, mum?" I said, getting up, "You can speak Portuguese again?" "Yes! And I am also bilingual in English, due to some foreign language programme sent by the humans!" "Th- the humans sent a programme to gets'ee back to yer original stat?" "Yeah!" Sure, I was amazed at that, but what got me even more ... Fourteen of us had left the giant set already, but the last one's entrance was most beautiful. Pen stood with one arm holding the wall and the other with his fingers snapping to the beat of some band. He was wearing a legitimate tuxedo, just like what humans and penguins wear, and had a rose clenched in his teeth. I looked closer, and the rose had the word "Pencil" inscribed on it. Instantly I fell in love. The Andrew Wang Band left the set with him and were each playing their instruments right at me. Pen grabbed a microphone from some reporter that looked just like a football helmet (who looked extremely okay with that), and began to sing slowly. For that everything is better ... That pretty much drew the line for me. His new voice was my nectar and his appearance my ambrosia. I couldn't not do anything, I started to sing with him the song we had learned once we were about to be married. Whether good er bad's the weather. An insep'rable boy and girl ... Jus' like the peasant an' the earl. But right now that doesn't matter. Us apart has made us sadder, Still we've everything ... And everything ... This time, the entire chorus sang the last line, even the horrible ones. For just a millisecond I cared about nothing — my entire two years of misfortune, whether or not the monstress criminal Leafy should deserve justice, which website my mother got her bilingualism from. All I cared was ... To be the perfect love! THE END Notes Category:Fan Fiction Pages